This new variety of Nandina domestica, origin unknown, was selected from seedlings of Nandina domestica maintained in the Rushing Nursery at Semmes, Ala. Asexual propagation of my new plant by cuttings has been under my direction for the past year to test stability and determine worthiness for commercial exploitation. This new variety has shown a dense mounded spreading habit with the ultimate size being from two to three feet high and two and one-half to four feet wide.